Field of Dreams
by allyssagrace16
Summary: Reverse AU. Prince Link of Hyrule knows nothing better than getting into mischief and trifles. His faithful knight, Zelda, is only along for the miserable ride. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Beginning

_Yo everybody. Today, I'm posting a one-shot of Link and Zelda! With a twist. Zelda and Link have switched places, Zelda is Link's knight! Link is a prince! __Interesting, right? Let's begin._

**~.~**

Zelda slumbered peacefully in her comfortable bed, spread out as much as she could. Sunlight shone through the small window on the left side of the room, crawling across the ground and over her face. Bright, yellow light hit her closed eyelids, causing the young woman to rouse. With a huge yawn and stretch, Zelda sat up and stared at her door with half-lidded, crystal blue eyes.

A gentle knock resonated through the small bedroom. "Yes?" Zelda leapt out of her bed, walking toward her dresser as she discarded her pajamas. "Miss Zelda, it's the usual. When you have finished your morning routine, please set out." The knight groaned in frustration. Why was it always her? Why can't anyone else handle this pesky task?

Zelda tossed her casual red tunic over her head, tightening the belt at her waist and slung her Hylian bow across her shoulders, along with the quiver. Just in case. Black tights on underneath, struggle to get those boots on. Her long blonde hair was bundled by bows in the front, cascading the back. Then came her hat. "Routine, finished," the girl grumbled down the long, blue rug pathway.

The large windows seated high on the charcoal colored walls let in the harsh rays of the morning sun, stinging Zelda's eyes as she passed each opening. Same old Hyrule banners hung about, same guards in the same places. Though these scenes never came old to the young woman. Hyrule was home. But she didn't have time to appreciate the layout.

Still groggy and not fully awake, she saw the one person she didn't want to see. Malon paced back and forth at the end of the spacious corridor, boots clacking with each measured step. Zelda rolled her eyes before coming into sight, not bothering to properly acknowledge the pestering young woman. She stopped and fully faced the knight, face contorted in an annoyed, yet concerned snarl.

"Peasant!" She couldn't contain this eye roll, openly expressing her disinterest. Malon's own eyes narrowed in anger, and she continued on. "Where is Link?! I asked him to come and brush down Epona with me but he's been gone since forever. Where is he?" "Malon, he probably ran off because he didn't want to be around you. If you act like that with him, I wouldn't want to stick by either."

The shorter girl's face grew as red as her hair, hissing, "If you're so close with Link, why don't you go drag him back now?" Zelda simply walked past the fuming fangirl, waving a hand in dismissal. "I was planning on doing that." Malon glared daggers at her competition, then gasped in delight as a idea popped into her head.

"Wait." The knight turned, cocking a delicate eyebrow in impatience. "Hurry. I've got things to do." The redhead took a deep breath and leered. "I challenge you to a game of archery." The crystal blue eyes that regarded her with pity turned steely with the mention of her favorite sport. She turned on her heel to face Malon, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her shoulder.

Zelda spoke in a sarcastic tone, crossing her arms. "Would you like to bet something? Or are you just looking for someone to help you release your frustrations?" Another blush creeped into the challenger's cheeks. "Link. If I win, you don't _ever _try anything funny on the prince, flirting, nothing. If you win, likewise." A slow, confident grin lit up the knight's face. "Challenge accepted."

**~.~**

The two woman stood a few feet apart, both facing the right, eyes plastered to the targets laid out before them. The gravel ground beneath Zelda's boots, setting them in a proper stance, already placing an arrow on her bow. Malon glanced over her shoulder at the taller woman, then spoke. "Your fletchings (the feather things on the opposite end of the arrow) are yellow, mine blue. Whoever makes the closest shots to the center wins, bonus if you finish before time's up."

She turned back to the targets. "Ready, set... Go!" Malon had released her ready arrow early, getting a slight upper hand. It hit the second ring of the target, making her smirk over her shoulder at Zelda. Which was a huge mistake. The knight released and nocked each arrow at lightning speed, taking only a few second to raise it to her cheek and take aim, hitting dead center each time.

Malon struggled with her bow frantically, her fingers jumbling with the bow string. She took aim and hit the out ring. Zelda stared at her sideways for a moment, shaking her head. _Never be intimidated by your enemy's strength, always focus on yourself and your ability. _With that last thought, Zelda let go of the arrow for the last time, hitting bullseye.

All ten of the targets had yellow fletchings in the exact same spot, blue scattered haphazardly. Tears welled in Malon's eyes and she whipped around to face the winner. "I lose. You get Link." She turned on her heel, prepared to sprint, when Zelda caught her arm. She glared back in annoyance. "I won't take him from anyone, the prince will chose who he loves and will court them. I will not take away your accessibility to him and I will not steal him."

They shared a moment, blue eyes regarding each other in silent understanding. It's a girl thing. Zelda let go of her arm and nodded, stepping away from the slightly astonished redhead, resuming her route through the maze of a castle. _Link will never court somebody like her. I've known that guy forever, and he'd never stay with a clingy woman like that. He's too free spirited._

As she took her route through the huge castle, nodding at guards as she passed, Zelda pondered where that stupid prince could be. She was always put on the task of finding his ass because apparently, nobody else could do it. How stupid. As the blonde was caught up in her thoughts, she reached the huge double doors, and waved herself out absentmindedly.

Now, where was he?

**...**

Link leaned against his tree in satisfaction, no guards or anything around him to bow down or ask him where he's going. Out in the open space here, he is just Link. A gentle breeze drifted by, and he lifted his face with closed eyes up to meet it. His short dirty blonde hair rustled along with the leaves, cream shirt billowing.

Birds chirped from the dense forest, circling around the huge field the young prince sat in, hands locked behind his head, back propped up against a tree. Green grass shimmered in the rays of the sun, sparkled when the breeze touched them. Wildflowers bloomed everywhere, dotting the peaceful field with every color of the spectrum. Deer grazed from afar, fox chasing one another in the tall grass. Nobody and nothing mattered right now.

Only one thing was missing now. A smirk stretched his full lips. His favorite little knight to play his favorite little game. And how good she was at it. Zelda never failed to find him in less than twenty minutes, even after waking up at eight in the morning. The sun kissed his cheeks warmly, promising a bit of a burn later on. This is what bliss is.

Now, how long would she take to find him? Link tugged at his green, slouchy trousers. He could run away again after she found him. Even though he is a prince, spoiled since birth and unheeding to do work or anything, he kept himself trim with sword practice and fighting monsters secretly. Though Zelda has been training like this almost her whole life, Link was easily able to out do her in many physical things, save archery.

A shadow cast over his eyes, and his grin stretched wider as he opened his eyes to an unhappy knight of his. "Fool, running around again? What would happen if you ran in monsters?" Link raised an eyebrow. "In the morning? I don't think so, wise knight." She snorted, plopping down in front of her childhood friend and prince. "You really need to stop this charade. I'm getting tired of following you around."

She was lying. She loved searching the castle grounds, or far beyond, finding her her best friend and talking and laughing with him for ages. She loved seeing him laugh, skeptical, or just plain happy. All of his expressions or movements made her heart flutter. Zelda is the fool, loving her prince.

Link closed his eyes again. "Now, now, Zelda! We've been doing this since we were kids! I'll never give up on our little game." Butterflies. Their little game. Though his tone was light-hearted, Zelda could tell her best friend was being very serious. They would continue this game until he said to stop. Which she hoped was never.

She peeked up through her bangs and at Link's relaxed form, then back down at the plush grass. Threading the blades through her fingers, she decided not to relent so easily. "We're not kids anymore. You need to stop behaving so immaturely and start acting like a prince."

Another face she loved. Link's bottom lip stuck out and his brow knead together in a silent puppy look. His deep, blue eyes beckoned her to play along. Though the knight only stared back, unamused. But he kept trying, for a full minute. His knight was too immune to games like these. Link leapt on her, pining her arms at her sides, legs between his own.

He loved how he could shatter her knight demeanor in seconds. Her eyes, the color of the sky, grew large, her small cheeks tinting red. "I command you, as your prince, to keep playing my game!" Without her permission, Zelda's head nodded slowly.

Link stared down on the flustered girl, entranced himself. It was always troubling for him to pull away from these situations. Sometimes he was so close to just _devouring _her. Like now. The way her pink lips opened to let out a sigh, her eyes staring unwavering into his. They've played this game before.

As he lowered himself down over his knight, Link's own lips parted in anticipation. The game had never gone past teasing each other, some interruption squeezing itself in somehow. Being a young man of seventeen and a sheltered one at that, the prince grew restless quickly. And Link wasted no time in satisfying himself.

His full lips crashed down on hers, eliciting a gasp from Zelda. Her freed palm rested on her prince's chest, attempting to push him off. Link resisted easily, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Her hand fell away, and something snapped.

Zelda's arms came around Link's neck, pulling him down so close that their chests touched. She felt him smirk against her lips, then something hot slip between them. Letting him take control of her mouth, Zelda only moaned into Link as his hand caressed the curves hidden under her tunic, cupping her bottom and tilting her hip against his.

Who would have thought that the prince would cradle her in such a needy manner? Zelda felt as if she was floating, an array of emotion exploding in her and sending her skyward. Though she came back to earth when she found it quaking beneath her. Link broke the kiss, blinking down on her, then lifted startled eyes to see a large figure, hurtling toward them at full speed.

A loud whinny pierced the air, hooves striking the ground as Epona increased her speed. "Oh, shit." Getting to his feet, Link pulled up his shocked knight along with him, side stepping the excited, auburn colored horse and yanking Zelda into his chest.

Having missed her target, Epona reared and turned, trotting over to her master. She shook her white mane and snorted, pushing her sleek snout into Link. He laughed joyously, patting her soft mouth gently. "Geez, girl. You came at the wrong time." Two big, brown eyes only stared innocently into his in return. He sighed, and redirected his attention to the squirming girl trapped against him.

Blushing, the prince released Zelda, apologizing and scratching the back of his neck. She only huffed and placed hands on hips, sassy knight back. "Prince, let's head back, shall we?" Link frowned at his childhood friend, pondering. "Call me Link. I hate it when the girl I like treats me like a stranger." Zelda's eyes stretched wide, pale face turned burning red.

With that, Link hopped atop Epona with ease and pulled up his knight in front of him. "Back to the castle, faithful knight."

**~.~**

_I don't know if I want to make this a series or keep it as a one-shot. If you guys enjoyed it enough, let me know if you want more! Or to just keep it as is! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Ballroom Troubles

_I'm back with another chapter! Because one person asked for it! That's right, one! I also am in freaking love with Link and have been since I was about five years old. So this is quite enjoyable to write! And huge thanks to FallenAngel2298 for reading over my chapter!_

**~.~**

The red clad knight leaned against the wall in a corner, bored expression contrasting greatly with the festive music surrounding the ballroom. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the room brightly, shining against the finely polished marble ground. Long, fluffy dresses, tidy dress suits. Days like these made Zelda glad she wasn't a noble.

What a constricting way to dress. Though she had these thoughts, another one contradicted the others. Her feminine side, as tiny as it was, made her have a desire to pretty herself up for once. She never wore a gown once in her life. A sight before her stamped down the irrational dream.

Link didn't like wearing the clothes of noblemen, preferring his worn trousers and shirt. The tie at his throat hung loosely, overcoat thrown who knows where, cream shirt untucked from his tight black pants. He, however, still wore those tired old brown boots. No one could force those things off him. Zelda giggled at her lost looking prince, dodging women and snapping up food when needed.

As if he knew she were laughing at him, Link's head snapped at the corner of the room he knew she was occupying. When on duty with the other guards, Zelda was not allowed to speak a word to anyone, unless it's deemed urgent. That didn't really apply to the prince however, as he stopped in front of the shorter blonde, cheeks stuffed with food and a small cake in his hand.

He stared down at her for a few seconds before swallowing. Zelda lifted an eyebrow in amusement. The cake was offered out to her. "I'm not allowed to eat anything on duty, Prince. You know that." Link's eye lids lowered in exasperation. "Don't call me that, and just eat it. No one's going to kick your ass for it. And if they do, then I'll kick theirs."

Her stomach rumbled to back up her prince's statement. They both burst out in quiet laughter, as to not attract any attention. Link held up the small chocolate cake between two fingers. "Open up." He'd cram it down her throat if she didn't comply. Tentatively, she parted her lips and wrapped them around half of the treat, leaving the other still in his fingers.

He carelessly tossed it into his mouth, then peered around the bright atmosphere. The center of the floor held the Hylian crest, Triforce seemingly emitting its own light. At the front of the room stood that wretched throne, two stair cases on either side leading to the uplifted seat. People danced and swirled all around, some women still searching for the dreamy, wild prince but found him nowhere.

"You've got admirers to attend to." Link grimaced down at the only girl he cared about impressing. "I'd rather sit up on that nasty throne naked then put on a princely facade and woo some bimbos." The shorter blonde's eyebrows shot up again in surprise. Since when had the womanizer began to hate women? The prince swirled the wine in his glass anxiously, waiting for someone to call him out.

"Prince, you shouldn't be drinking. You're not of age until next month." He purse his lips. "I suppose. It helps calm my nerves around all of these high-and-mighty people though." Zelda sighed. She knew what he meant. At sometimes if she so much as walked across a noble's path, a myriad of curses or junk would be thrown her way. Most left her be though, being the personal knight of the prince.

Link glanced around nervously, then tip toed out of the safety of the darkness and into the light. More like spot light. As if all of the single women in the room had eyes on the back of their heads, the second the prince stepped out of the shadows, all eyes on him. And guess which one was closest.

Malon shot through the dancing crowd, blue eyes with a hungry glint in them, long red hair flowing behind her in wild curls. In almost an instant she stood before the scared looking Link, unsure posture all too obvious to his childhood buddy. Zelda snickered at his defeated form, the crazy redhead already dragging him to the dance floor.

He glanced back over his shoulder at his knight, as if saying farewell. She snorted and cocked her head, mirroring his expression with an outstretched hand. This earned one of his brilliant smiles, which disappeared when Malon whipped him around to the quick beat. Their waltzing was painful to watch. Men where usually supposed to lead, but Malon wasn't having any of that.

Zelda had taught Link in private how to waltz and he became even better than her at it, but the poor prince couldn't put any of it to use with a psycho bitch, and it's not like he wanted to waste it on her anyway. Giggling at every distressed face he sent her way, Zelda didn't catch the other shadow blending in with he ones around her.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she reacted instinctively, not wasting a second to retaliate. Her own hand came up and grabbed the attacker's wrist, twisting it in an unnatural angle. "Ow, ow, ow! Whoa, there Zel!" _Eww... _The man she hated the most stood painfully before her, stupid gelled up red hair and frilly purple noblemen's dress clothes.

Groose rubbed his wrist after she released it and looked Zelda up and down. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall once more, arms crossed and bored expression all back in place. "I'm on duty, what do you want?" He leered down on her, large grin stained the color of his shirt from the wine on his breath. She recoiled from the nasty smell and sight of him, shivers running up her spine. "Wanna dance, cutie?"

Groose was in training to be a knight, but has been failing for two years now, but still proudly puffs his chest around Zelda, already a full-fledged knight and at the highest rank, the Prince of Hyrule's personal knight at that. She had been in classes with him when they first began, but she graduated halfway through the year with impeccable high scores.

Though she hated flaunting it. Her goal was to keep her best friend and love of her life alive and safe from anything. She did her job well. Zelda planted a slender hand on Groose's disgustingly snide face and pushed him away. "You know what, I recall that if you talk to guards on duty, you get the whip. Do you wanna get _whipped, _Grease?"

That was a little nickname she made up long ago for the rancid dude, both Link and she had been loving the day it popped out of her mouth. Groose squirmed like a fangirl, wrapping his arms around his muscular body. "Only if you do it, Zelda." She grimaced spectacularly, taking a step back and resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I count this as assault, fool. Be ready to die if you come a step closer." Of course the meathead didn't understand that she was very serious, and took a step forward. But just as Zelda was ready to unsheathe her sword, the Prince stepped in between them. Link wasn't very tall, coming a few inches over his best friend, and Groose towered over him.

But that didn't make her Prince the least bit intimidating. Link's deep blue eyes were furious, glaring up at the shocked Groose's unwaveringly. He smiled coldly, extending a hand toward the abandoned looking Malon. "I would appreciate it if you didn't bother my knight while she is on duty, Grease." He cowered away, following Link's had and finding the girl he was obviously urging for him to go and entertain.

With that, the large man ran off and swept away Link's annoyance. He turned to Zelda, still slightly ticked. She smiled up at him in admiration, thanking him for the trouble. He always loved it when she regarded him like that. It made him feel so manly. Not that he really needed it, with all of the women swarming him constantly and swiping at his biceps, but the girl he loved made him feel so great.

The music turned to a slower waltz, and the swirling of colored fabric halted and couples gathered closely to enjoy the longer, more intimate song. Link still stared down on his knight, making her blush with the music and his intense eyes. "W-what?" He smiled at her, almost sadly, and replied, "I wish we could dance together." Zelda returned the smile, cocking her head and staring into his eyes with her own crystal blue ones.

His expression turned into one she couldn't quite put her finger on and heard him mumble, "Oh, to hell with it." Suddenly, the red knight was yanked onto the dance floor, pinned against the Prince's chest. She stepped into him easily, having taught him this very waltz, she followed him naturally. But this wasn't the bedroom. This was a ballroom, filled with jealous women and outraged noblemen.

This is bad. Really, really bad. But when Zelda's frantic gaze swept up and met her prince's, the expression he had melted away her fears and worries. Link looked at complete peace, very different form when he dance with Malon. His hand circled her waist gently, his larger hand encasing her own. Zelda could hear whispers around them, but they didn't quite reach her pointed ears. This was too good. This was too perfect.

**...**

This couldn't be any worse. Sitting one of the ballroom chairs, getting the scolding of her life. Being in front of how may important persons and being so lovey-dovey with the Prince? Was she crazy?! Zelda soon zoned out of the conversation, her mind traveling away from her other best friend, Midna, and back to those perfect few moments.

Link was acting like such a sweetheart, a complete contrast of his usual demeanor and actions. Whispering cute little things in her ear when he twirled her around, smiling blindingly at her. She felt two redheads staring daggers into her back. Not that she had cared at that time. Or ever. Their little moment ended quickly when her fellow knight and second best friend in the world had popped up to break the scene up before a higher authority did.

And here Zelda sat, ears bleeding profusely from the nagging her beautiful Midna bestowed upon her. "Are you even fucking listening?!" Zelda's eyes stretched wide in innocence and she nodded quickly. Midna leaned back and crossed her arms, red eyes regarding her skeptically. Then you won't be so obvious with the Prince in public anymore?"

Though Zelda was the captain of her squad and basically the boss of all knights and guards, she nodded enthusiastically again. She closed her eyes. _Geez... Midna's the one person I can't shake off my ass, no matter what. _Said girl yelped from surprise, and Zelda felt a presence, right in her face. Her eyes blinked open to find Link's inches away.

Though she only stared back at him; not much ever shocked the knight. The Prince looked tired, probably having taken a nap right after the ball and then waking up to find someone to screw with. There weren't many, he either went and made fun of Groose or Ghirahim, went to go ask Midna where Zelda was, or popped in on her and stuck around almost all day.

The life of a prince was exhausting. Not.

His tired eyes drooped so cutely, Zelda almost wanted to slap him in the face for always looking so freaking great. What's up with that? "Why are you never surprised to see me?" "Because you always do this." He shut his eyes and laughed, his warm, sweet breath washing over her face.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "You snuck into the kitchen again." His eyes popped open wide and he straightened. "My wise, faithful, beautiful knight, I did no such thing!" She only continued to stare at him. Link smiled innocently, blinking rapidly. "Prince, if you don't tell the truth, I won't play with you for a week."

Link pushed out his bottom lip and frowned. "I won't tell you if you keep calling me Prince." Midna shoved the prince aside, tired of sitting and watching their unique way of flirting. "I'm done watching you court her, Prince. We were in the middle of a scolding." Zelda blushing miraculously, waiting for her best friend to deny it. He may kiss her and dance with her sometimes, but she knew it didn't mean anything.

It couldn't mean anything. She was his knight, and he was the _Prince of Hyrule. _Not happening. Though he only shrugged at Midna, then turned away, winking at Zelda as he left. She blushed even brighter. Something's wrong with her.

Midna frowned suddenly and called out angrily at the retreating form of the prince. "Wait, you get back here too! You're the one that started this all!"

But the disheveled boy only turned and stuck out his tongue before disappearing behind a door. The orange haired girl sighed. "I'll get that stupid kid later in school." Midna was four years older than Zelda and Link, one of the teachers at the castle's school as well as being a knight. She served as being the teacher for most athletic activities as well as History.

She was tall, about an inch taller than the prince, with a slender form and a small bust that had her bitching at Zelda everyday for her huge one. How can a seventeen year old be that big when she's twenty one and practically done growing? Though she hid it behind her tunic every day, Zelda had quite the body of her own. She never notices the stares she gets from men, even noblemen as well.

Midna sighed again. Link better keep a close eye on her. "That's enough for now. You have to get on to bed soon for school in the morning." Zelda's face lit up. "Yes ma'am! I'll see you in sword practice and History!" The older woman watched her run off and slip behind the same door the prince did. She was obviously headed off to find him. _When were those two gonna tell each other they love each other, for Hyrule's sake?_

**...**

Zelda had gone off and thanked Link for saving her earlier, not having actually said the words until then. With that she headed back to her own room, spent from drama, men, and more drama. Zelda groaned at the thought of having to see Groose again tomorrow at school. She made a mental note to stick close to the prince.

She entered her room and jumped onto the comfortable bed. Once she hit the sheets, Zelda was out like a light. Snoring peacefully, her alarm clock sat on the nightstand, abandoned.

* * *

**A/N: **_I wrote this in one day! I never do that anymore. I enjoyed this so much I wanted to write as much as possible as soon as possible! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the next one won't be too far away!_


	3. Disarmed

**Reconstructed. Thank you for your patience!**

**~.~**

Zelda snored loudly, the sound resonating through the room and out her doors. Link stood outside of her sleeping place, vein throbbing in his forehead. He loved this girl and she was usually the one to come and get him when he was late, but when she herself was running under the time, it was mighty aggravating to get her moving. The prince banged soundly on the door once again.

"_Zelda!_ Get your pretty ass out of there! We're gonna be late."

Her brows quirked and rested above fluttering eyelids. Somehow in her slumber, the red tunic she wore the previous night had been thrown about, leaving Zelda in her undergarments. And Link was on the brink of barging in. Why was Link on the brink of barging in? Her sleepy crystal eyes found the alarm clock that should've gone off, widening at the time.

Class started right now, and though it took her five minutes to be done and ready for the short walk to the school on grounds, Zelda flew from her bed in an anxious spurt. _"Don't come in! I'll be ready in a minute!"_

Link cringed at her frenzied yelling, backing away when he heard crashing and cursing. He snickered but just as soon slapped on a poorly constructed mask over his initial amusement as the disheveled knight meandered out of her chambers, shooting Link a patronizing glare.

"Stop laughing at me and let's go, Prince."

**...**

The second the Prince and his knight walked into the classroom, all fell silent. Envious eyes were glued to the couple as they grouped near Midna, pleading the scornful friend and teacher with large baby blue eyes.

Link caught a familiar swish of something unnaturally tall and pointy, which just so happened to be a certain ginger's outrageous cowlick. He angled his head to watch Groose and his parade of idiots whisper and indulge in obvious gossip with a couple of snotty looking girls behind them. Ghirahim snorted like the little pig he was and cast Link a smug glance before leaning in to partake in the hearsay.

Glancing at the prince out of the corner of her eye, Zelda lifted an eyebrow. His gaze lifted to the ceiling, then to the back of the classroom, muttering silent curses. What was he fuming about now? She re-adjusted her red cap, attempting to brush out some of the curls left over from her bed head.

The Prince also sported the traditional tunic for knights, a worn hunter green. The other students beheld their own personalized garbs.

First period, History. Midna glared at the two of them, disapproving ruby eyes vividly expressing their exasperation, crimson irises aflame. Zelda's best friend couldn't care less if one of her students was the prince of their kingdom, he was still a student.

"You two come in late together too much. I trust you're not doing anything compromising during school hours?"

Zelda blushed hard, while Link only smirked arrogantly. "No way, Midna. We save that for after school."

His knight wisely spoke up, much to his disappointment. Her posture was upheld and dignified, clearly transitioning into her Protective Knight Mode. "Please do not tease us with such poorly suggested satire."

Before Midna could make another displeased remark, Zelda nudged Link into a row toward their designated seats. He begrudgingly complied, albeit throwing a frown over his shoulder as he did so.

The class layout was simple enough; three rows that extended five desks back, each desk large and wooden, seating two people. Link and Zelda shared a desk on the very left of the room behind the front desks, next to the window. Midna's desk sat in the left corner in front, a black chalkboard stretched out on the wall behind it. Link and Zelda plopped down into their chairs, listened to the first five minutes of the resumed lecture, and proceeded to zone out into their own worlds.

Zelda ignored the prying stares of a certain brain dead duo, watching Loftwings circle the sky above. How she wished to be flying with them at that moment. The only reason her going to school was for Link and sword practice. She was no longer required to have an education, being a knight of her calibre. She attended nonetheless, wanting to provide some form of a moral support to her hasty prince.

As if reading her mind, Link leaned over and whispered in her pointed ear, "Wanna fly around after classes today?" Her excited eyes snapped to his in agreement, bright smile eliciting a strong pulse of his heart. Midna slapped a ruler to her palm in irritation, baring her teeth in a snarl at their exchange.

"Stop staring into each other's eyes and take notes, love birds."

**...**

Class dragged on forever. Zelda watched the guard the the center of the courtyard out the window climb his post and whack the bell stationed there. All of the students seemed to sigh in unison, everyone exhausted from Midna's tiring ranting about the history of Hyrule, the Hero of Time, Twilight, Winds, blah blah blah.

Zelda gathered her things the large worn satchel she used as a book bag, but a sudden flash of red in the corner of her eye monopolized her attention. Outside the window, a huge Loftwing stared back at her. Link jumped slightly in surprise when Zelda nudged him, though she didn't budge an inch. The huge crimson bird squawked loudly, beckoning Link.

They both rose from their chairs and shared exhilarated looks before racing past the other students and down the halls, meeting their birds outside in the extravagant courtyard.

Zelda's Loftwing stood directly outside of the huge wooden doors when they swung open, croaking in pleasant surprise when her sharp honey eyes found her master. She turned and peered over her shoulder at the two, long blue wings spread out against the sun, shimmering with a healthy glow. The Prince's Loftwing glided from his perch on the window sill, landing lightly beside the three.

She climbed up on her bird with ease, gripping the ring secured on it. Link did the same, throwing a smile at Zelda before letting out a whoop and taking off into the sky. The knight laughed excitedly and followed, coming up underneath him. They flew over Castle Town, waving to the citizens as they passed. Seeing the Prince and his knight was a normal occurrence, Link always having to be moving and Zelda always on his tail.

The wind breezed through her hair, long blonde strands gently whisking about, hat billowing. The sun made it look as if she were wearing a crown. Link's expression softened at the sight of her, eyes closed and completely relaxed. He then smiled furtively, banking toward her. The scarlet bird's wing brushed the others, making Zelda's Loftwing screech, batting her wings hard and away from him.

Her eyes shot open and grip tightened, lowering her body to the bird as she dived lower. Zelda heard deep chuckling from above and shot an irked glare up at her annoyingly handsome best friend. As she continued to hold his stare, a dark purple dot caught her eye.

Zelda heaved a deep sigh, watching the quickly incoming crazy-haired duo, Groose and his bird equivalent. Link made an unimpressed expression at the redhead, who attempted a sloppy somersault when noticing their stares.

Groose glided up alongside his knight, duh huh huh-ing and flirting too openly for his liking. She was in obvious discomfort as well, so why wouldn't he do anything about it?

_"Hey, bastard. I'm right here."_

The Prince performed the same maneuver he did on Zelda, though much less playful. His Loftwing crashed into Groose's, plucking away some glossy violet plumage. Link silently applauded his contemptuous bird.

Groose yelled something intelligible, steering his bird underneath the Prince's. He only smirked down, easily reading the flustered knight-to-probably-not-be's motive. Just as he yanked the Loftwing's ring up and darted straight up at Link's belly, he barrel rolled at the last second and held out his hand.

Groose was still rocketing straight up as his face met Link's palm with an incredible impact. He shrieked painfully, losing balance on his bird and fell a short distance to the trimmed green grass of Hyrule Field.

The two swooped off before Groose could regroup himself, groaning in agony.

Zelda had been quiet during the whole escapade, quite accustomed to the sight of her friend and her stalker duke it out. She had held in the silent laughter when Link's hand connected with Groose's face with a horrendously funny _THWACK!_, trying to give the poor guy some relief.

Though once he was far behind, the knight burst out in hysterical giggles, almost falling off her transport with the unrelenting storm of laughter. Link glanced sidelong at her, pursing his lips in an attempt to remain stoic, but failed miserably. He howled with laughter, replaying the scene in his mind over and over again, a quick glimpse of his reddening palm setting him off again.

They both could barely control themselves, landing next to a tree in the field surrounded by trees. The Loftwings waited patiently for their masters to dismount before taking off into the sky once more.

Once the pair had settled down, they took a look around them. The same place Link had run off to a day ago.

The prince settled against the tree once more in the exact same position, taking off his hat and tunic to reveal a rustic, white undershirt and loose faded trousers.

Her worn out prince looked so peaceful yet again, his usual sleepy eyes closing, accepting the soft winds readily, taking in a deep breath through his nose. Zelda also removed her own cap, setting it down beside her, discarding her red top to the side. She wore an also identical top, the rustic\ fashion, though it was styled more to a female fit.

She found herself amazed at the sense of calm she felt, feeling solely the gentle breeze and soft grass brushing her thighs through her black tights.

She could only be so informal around her best friends. Zelda smiled up at the sun with that thought, soaking in the strong rays spreading warmth through her cold face.

Zelda leaned her head back down to level and the crystal blue hues popped open, finding Link staring at her through one open eye. He was grinning at her softly, his unwavering gaze causing a blush to creep into her cheeks. Zelda shook her head, deciding to fill the growing silence.

"You really smacked the shit out of Groose back there." Zelda nodded her head at Link. "I'm impressed." His grin grew wider, reflecting on his actions with humorous admiration for himself. Zelda chuckled at his response.

"My, Lady Zelda, I'm honored. I would gladly do it ten times more to see that gorgeous smile on your face again." He winked sarcastically at her.

That _was_ a marvelous slap. "Very impressive, Sir Link. Please teach me your ways so that I may learn to defend myself as well." Link's brow raised, lips relaxing. "Maybe I should teach you some sort of tactic to keep pesky guys off."

Zelda scoffed, threading her fingers behind her head, mimicking Link. "There aren't many, so don't worry about it."

She crossed her legs and placed her elbows on her ankles, head resting on her palms. Zelda watched her prince's expression turn from peaceful to disbelieving in a second.

She fiddled with her blonde hair, brushing the long strands behind her ear. His indignant gaze was pouring self-consciousness from the top of her head to her toes. Sighing, Zelda swung her head up to meet his eyes.

Link clicked his tongue and kicked his feet out. "Zel, you're the prettiest girl in Hyrule. _Everyone _knows that."

Heat rushed to Zelda's cheeks and she tilted her chin down so that a curtain of shimmering gold hair obscured the prying prince's view.

"I'd rather not argue about it."

The melodic swish and sigh of the trees wondering away in the fragrant breeze was his response.

Link's silence was deafening, and it only took a few seconds for her to peek up through her bangs to dissect his reaction. His eyes filled her sight, and Zelda drew back an inch in surprise. She was enveloped in the glint in the prince's cobalt blue eyes, unable to move under his enthralling speculation. A jolt shimmied up her spine as his fingers ghosted across her jawline and cheek, brushing the hair of her temple in a sweet caress.

"I won't. I am entitled to my opinion, however, and you must agree with me." He leaned closer, and Zelda's mind began to race. "You're my knight, after all." Oh, he loved to play that card. But the sardonic mischief in his eyes had melted into something deeper, thicker as he gathered her closer.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_I am his vassal._

Link whispered something she couldn't quite catch as his lips just barely grazed hers, eyes hooding.

_He is the Prince of Hyrule._

Their lips converged behind a second of minuet hesitance, dissipating and replaced with an all-consuming, electrifying heat that made both of their hearts jump and beat against their ribcages. Their eyes closed and they softened into the slow, patient kiss, his hands going to her waist, hers to his unruly hair.

_He is my best friend._


	4. Misconceptions

** Improvised chapter. I deeply apologize for my hormonal, poorly devised chapters from half a year ago. It's almost mortifying going back and reading these, even if it was only until recently... Writing so much has exponentially improved my style and conviction in these stories of mine. Please bear with me.**

**~.~**

Zelda marched down the long corridor, brown boots striking the embellished marble and echoing off the gargantuan walls. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her in her haste, blue eyes searing straight ahead. A long blue cloak billowed behind her in place of a military uniform in her rare off-hours.

The guards shifted nervously and followed her briskly moving form with wildly blinking eyes, clearly intimidated by Zelda's unwavering stride and fierce expression. This woman looked like a queen getting down to business. And down to business she was going.

The knight's feet brought _her_ to the large, black, wooden doors leading to His Highness's room. She huffed and grit her teeth, desperately scrapping for some form of consolidation that would sate her growing hunger to rip Link's beautiful eyeballs out of their sockets.

_4 hours earlier..._

_Zelda pulled away from the warm embrace, sleepy eyed and unaware. Link caressed her cheek, smirking at her easy consent. He leaned in and whispered, "You make this too easy, Zel."_

_His smooth tone sent her into deeper oblivion. Link was leaning forward to capture her lips in another kiss before he heard sudden movement in the surrounding forestry, popping their revere in a simplistic notion of paranoia. His gaze darted along every crevice and shadow overlaying them while Zelda withdrew with large eyes, breath suspended in her __chest. She had just violated so many sacred enterprises, both moral and lawful. _

_She quickly brushed aside the onslaught of self-disintegration as she studied a growing look of distress on her prince's face. Her brows kneaded in confusion, senses on a sudden high alert. "Link?" His sharp gaze flicked from the dense forest to her, blinking away the dreadful feeling that manifested in his chest._

_Link's brow lifted in uniformed inquiry. "Hm? I thought I heard a monster."_

_ Before she could respond, Link snatched a horseshoe-shaped weed from the ground next to him, standing up and quickly brushing blades off grass of his body. He whistled a swift, hurried tune before shooting off into a seemingly random direction, legs and arms pumping. Zelda would have laughed at the desperate escape he made if it hadn't been from her._

_Without disappointment, Epona came crashing through the shade of the trees. Link sidestepped her quick approach as she bounded over a fallen tree, leaping onto her airborne body with ease. With a loud "hi-yah!," the prince was disappearing into the waving trees and away from an extremely conflicted knight._

_Conveniently, Zelda's Loftwing had been hovering nearby and swooped down immediately after Link had vanished, croaking affectionately and ruffling her feathers invitingly. Zelda felt herself shutting down as she wordlessly climbed atop the exuberant bird, face falling impassive to her emotion. Abandonment, confusion, and anger brimmed and spilled hotly throughout her chest._

_A quick reality check had her emotions pinwheeling and taking a distressful turn for the worse as she caught sight of a slim figure running like a maniac in her direction. Zelda's eyes stretched to the size of saucers and her mouth dropped open in dismay. No way. No_ freaking _way._

_The questionable being continued sprinting at her full speed, already halfway across the field. His red eyes burned in contempt, blue and black body suit stretching with each length he loped, bandages secure around his mouth. The blonde bangs that hung out of his tourniquet were __plastered flat against his head with the scary speed he approached her with._

_And of course it was only person that truly scared the living shit out of her when he's angry._

_ Zelda's brother, Sheik. She didn't see the point in trying to escape her highly trained brother when she knew he could find her again within minutes. This guy is a living and breathing hellhole._

_Not even breaking a sweat, the troublesome Sheikah stood before her. _

_Zelda sighed ruefully. "Yes, Brother?" _

_His crimson eyes scrutinized her harshly. "Little Sister, don't think I wouldn't find out about your little tryst with the Prince of _fucking _Hyrule." She winced at his menacing tone._

_"You could be persecuted!" He roared, carelessly inept to his younger sister's strife. _

_It only went on further with his accusing tone and Zelda's futile attempts at explaining the situation._

**...**

Oh, _yeah_. She was gonna let that kid have an earful after what she went through. That puss ran off after the slightest indication of her brother entering the scene, which she didn't blame him completely for. He was extremely nightmarish when provoked so angrily. But that didn't mean he had to run off and save his own sorry ass. What happened with being best friends? _And those kisses?_

Zelda took a deep breath and painted a fake smile on her face. Her hand closed in a small fist and she rapped the door gently, blood boiling underneath her skin. The clicking of boots drifted from underneath the crack of the door when she heard his voice.

"Address yourself." He loved saying that.

Her smile faltered into a grimace of exasperation. She couldn't possibly uphold a façade, especially in front of her prince. Zelda took a deep breath, gathered her jumbled, incoherent feelings in one hot mess, and bellowed at the closed door, _"Let me in!"_

The sound of his heel hitting the floor faded as soon as Link heard a strong inhale. Swallowing hard, he meandered sheepishly to the door, reaching hesitantly for the handle.

There the Prince of Hyrule stood, in all of his annoyingly sexy glory. His dark blonde hair was damp from a bath, black rustic shirt clinging to his well muscled body. He wore loose grey trousers that stopped above his ankles.

The circular chamber let light squander freely from a window seated midway up on the tall walls, sunlight passing through Link's hair like a halo. How deceptive.

His means of protection where stripped. His knight stood in front of him, hiding inconceivable indignance behind an expression of indifference. Zelda didn't even bother asking for permission to enter. She strode in, jaw set in defiance.

Turning on her heel to face the prince, Zelda crossed her arms and stood tall, chin jutted up so that she could (attempt to) look down on Link. Her glare was foreboding and impeccably icy.

"How may I help you, dear knight of mine?" Link tried appealing with a smooth voice, producing a slow, easy smile that made even the eighty year-old sages at monthly congregations blush. The undeterred knight placed a hand on her hip and lifted her lip in a snarl. "You left me for dead the second you even _heard _my brother coming. My ears practically bled from the scolding he gave me."

Link flinched at her hurt undertone. Eyes softening, he took a step forward. "Zel..." Her glare hardened. "Sweet talking isn't going to cut the shit, Link." Her voice grew louder with each word. "You can't kiss a girl and then abandon her like that!"

Zelda and Link both froze. Her expression quickly crumpled into one of mortification, weariness shining through her imminent anger. Seeing her conflict so clearly it hurt, Link took a resolved step forward, fingers brushing up the length of Zelda's arm. She flinched and tried to draw away, reproach and caution dripping off her stiff limbs.

"Link," she murmured gently, stripping herself off all reserve for an experimental moment, "you're really tiring sometimes, you know?"

The prince was thoroughly shocked at the naked emotion glistening in Zelda's eyes as she uttered those confining words, lips parting in surprise. Regret ripped through his chest as he yanked Zelda into his chest, arms wrapping securely around her fragile frame.

She had already begun to struggle against him, clearly unprepared to oblige to his attempted solace.

"I'm sorry, Zel! I'm sorry." Her movements slowed. Something surged through his chest, and suddenly words were rolling off his tongue without consent.

"I know I shouldn't have done that. I confused you, and then left on a stupid impulse to flee a tight situation." He tentatively brought up a hand to brush a stray hair from her forehead, eyes dangerously disarming.

He leaned forward, gaze imploring. Zelda barely registered the hot tears running down her cheeks as both of his palms gently cupped either side of her face, urging her gaze into his.

"We've been together too long for that. Under more severe circumstances, you know I'd never do that. My intentions were never, ever for you to be this disputed or hurt. You're my world, Zel. I love you, and you know that."

Zelda went stock still again, eyes bugging. Her heart jumped and began to palpitate, thundering against her chest. Link blinked several times before slowly frowning down at her, fingers loosening their hold on the fly-aways at her temples.

"You knew that, right?"

"U-um-" she swallowed, throat impossibly dry. She stepped out of his clutch, and this time, he let her. Link's sea blue eyes were swimming with concerned realization.

Before he could react, she turned tail and bolted out the door.

* * *

Link thrashed his head wildly from side to side, dashing down endless corridors, heart wedging itself further up his throat with each fruitless patrol of the gallant size of Hyrule castle.

She was nowhere. Vanished.

Zelda so easily found him when he slinked off to Goddess' know where, but the other way around was another story. Link never needed to seek his knight out so vigorously when she was practically within arm's reach for the majority of the day.

The way Zelda behaved had struck an icy pick of dread into Link's heart. So many conflicting emotions had flashed across her face before she turned tail and booked it out of his sight. He had revealed something sacred he thought they already shared. His lack of proper communication got him into his wrenching situation.

Link's heart grew heavier as he burst out and into the castle garden, a beautiful maze-like spectacle with tall vivd green hedges and blooming flowers of every variation careening and weaving around ancient stone structures and fountains.

Cerulean eyes admired their vibrant beauty for several seconds before drifting to a slow close. Link dropped his mouth open and sucked in a large breath, then exhaled the fresh, warm air. His mind slowed its chaotic reeling. His heart beat sedated. The prince knit his brow together as he pondered for a sobering second, _Where would Zelda go to get away?_

He was struck with an improbable solution.

It seemed less than likely because it was such an obvious place for him to look, but could that be her intention? It would certainly throw him off. Then again... it would never hurt to be thorough.

Link lifted his eyes to the sky and pinched two fingers to a curled tongue to proffer a shrill whistle, determination strengthening his resolve. A shriek ripped through the air as an arrow of fiery vermillion descended, and he was swept upward.


	5. Reconciliation

**Thank you guys for follows, favorites, and reviews. I appreciate your support and patience with my long ****absence and horrible writing!**

* * *

He stepped out of the shade cast by fragrant pines, a reassured breath lightening the load off his chest.

Her gaze was to the sky, hair windswept and billowing softly behind her on a fleeting wind. Her eyes reflected the endless skies, full with life and peacefully detached. The tranquil atmosphere was so different from her previous fleeing panic that Link flinched, aware that it was because of his presence alone.

Hesitant to puncture the fragile serenity that enveloped Zelda, Link took his time in picking his way through the waving green grass, scattering hidden field mice and grasshoppers. A familiar blotch of mahogany and white shuttered in the distant, a faint whinny carrying on the wind.

Link was practically tiptoeing, afraid his knight would take off the second she caught sight of him. He could already see her head whipping around, blonde waves crashing around her face, lithe body leaping up and atop the ready Loftwing snoozing at her side. She was propped up against the large bird, who had one sharp gold eye opened to regard him curiously.

He pleaded with the Loftwing to stay dormant, desperately pressing his finger to his lips with urgency, but she lifted her head and croaked a friendly greeting nonetheless. Zelda cut her gaze straight into Link's, the strength of her piercing eyes halting him.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Zelda sighed, scooting over against her Loftwing. The bird cooed softly at Link as he tentatively stepped up beside them, prodding his body with her enormous beak.

Link sunk to the ground in a tired heap, snuggling right up to the giddy Loftwing. The bird almost seemed to purr, body vibrating ecstatically as she pushed her head into the prince's lap, who laughed and ruffled her head feathers in return.

Zelda watched the two coddle out of the corner of her eye, deliberately keeping her head leveled and directed away from the young man next to her. She had to bite her lip to keep from grinning as her Loftwing attempted to preen Link's dirty blonde hair, bonking his head painfully in the process. He yelped, and Zelda couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all.

Silently cursing herself when Link's head snapped up in her direction, Zelda slowly met his gentle eyes, finding herself more obsequiously inclined to relieve the remorse etched into his features rather than protect herself.

Her lips melded into the shape of an apology, but she paused as Link leaned forward imploringly.

"Listen, Zel." Link shifted to fully face her, taking her delicate hands in his own. Zelda failingly tried to stamp down the jolt splintering up through her fingertips, the thundering in her heart as she recoiled slightly. She flexed her fingers to quell their weak tremble.

"No, you listen, Link. This is not supposed to be happening. I shouldn't have let it get this far," she muttered, stroking her Loftwing absentmindedly. Zelda allowed her eyes to admire Link's handsome, disheveled appearance. She resolved to keep it at just that: admiration.

Link's ocean blue eyes widened only a fraction.

"I'm a knight of your exclusive Royal Guard. I have my duties, I have sworn to protect you, and I have sworn to never intimate myself any further than that. To venture beyond my oath is a sin unforgivable by Hylian law. I will not perverse this relationship any further, Prince. Please understand and respect that."

Zelda began to lift herself off the ground, but a vice grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

"I _will not_ do either of those," Link growled, eyes ablaze with an irrefutable anger. His fingers tightened on her forearm, yanking her back down to the ground. They almost came nose to nose as he practically scolded her, acting so unlike himself that Zelda fell silent and obediently listened.

"You will _stop _running away from me, and away from your feelings. I don't care about an oath you swore; you're under my allegiance. You answer to me, for me, and _only _for me. Hylian law doesn't apply to you. Zelda, you are _my knight. _Not my father's, not Hyrule's, not anyone's. _You are mine."_

Zelda felt like an idiot as her face lit like an unstable flame, fat tears welling in the corners of her eyes and spilling like the torrid wave of bewilderment, gratitude and mystification that overcame her. Link's unwavering confidence and protection overwhelmed her, and she allowed herself to be vulnerable exclusively to him as she bowed her head, closed her eyes, and made her shoulders quake with an exceptionally loud sob.

Link quickly snapped out of his righteous revere, blinking rapidly and grimacing as Zelda heaved another heart-wrenching sob, his fingers writhing in the air above her trembling frame. Unsure if she was going to shove him away again, he tenderly wrapped his fingers over her slight shoulders and pulled her into an awkward half-embrace, eyes trained anxiously on her silken blonde hair.

Zelda's Loftwing warbled softly and nudged herself closer to their bodies, curling her long neck and tail around them. Her sleek feathers and warmth were pleasant and calming to the both of them, eyes growing heavier by the second. Zelda's cries became softer until she was only sniffling, fists balled up against Link's rustic cream tunic.

She would have nodded off if his Loftwing hadn't dived down on them, cawing proudly as he downstroked powerfully. Link whistled gently, and the giant bird cocked his head, ruffled his feathers, and plopped down on the ground right in front of them. He hummed and closed his eyes, burying his beak in the feathers of his back.

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda fully and pulled their bodies closer so that they lay propped against her Loftwing, a shuddering breath leaving his chest. Zelda was still unsure of what to make of the odd situation, but after hearing and feeling the slow, steady breathing of her prince, she was lulled into a generous slumber.

* * *

Peace was solitary and unrefined these days.

Zelda was rudely awakened by frenzied shouting and the pounding of many feet on the ground. Her eyes flew open to find Link crouched in front of her, poise too intensely soldiery to be that of a prince. Getting to her knees, she glanced from him to the woods he peered at, meeting the faint glow of torchlight coming from the near interior shield of the trees. They were getting close.

Link turned his head languidly to share a look of careless mischief with his knight, a sleepy smile adorning his tired features. She knew that look, and was unsurprised as he whistled lowly for his Loftwing to wake, hopped on his back, and took to the sky in several moments. Zelda followed closely behind, watching the guild of Hyrule knights burst into the clearing in a ripple of glinting swords and waving torches.

The cold night air was invigorating and aided in waking up the pair as they rose higher into the sky, wind caressing their cheeks and eyelids, throwing their hair back, making their clothes dance. Zelda tilted her head to watch as Link lifted his face to the pleasant, pine-scented air. A pack of Stalfos wolves snarled hollowly and chased them from the ground a ways before veering off in a lazy circle to trail another lone Loftwing, eerie green eyes pulsing brightly in the darkness.

Link turned suddenly and glanced at Zelda, meeting her eyes. She blinked and quickly averted her gaze, leaning down closer to the warm body of her Loftwing.

"The Guard is going to be very, _very _displeased, Pri-" he shot her an aggrieved glare, "-Link."

He sighed and shoved a restless hand through his thick layered hair. "Is it alright if I don't necessarily care?"

Zelda couldn't restrain the giddy grin that split her face in two. Though the prince was truly a handful, could be outstandingly selfish, involved himself in places he shouldn't involve himself in, and never failed at being exceedingly impulsive, he was the only person who could revitalize her so.

"Yes and no, young Prince of Hyrule. Yes, because you are, in fact, the Prince of Hyrule, and no, if you uphold any moral standards at all."

Link snorted and grinned back at Zelda, liquid sapphire eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Well, I'm certainly the degenerate. Because that doesn't change my mind one bit." He stretched and made himself comfortable on his Loftwing as Zelda watched on in bemusement. She shook her head with an awry smile.

"I guess it's okay, since it _is _your birthday."

"Huh," the prince said, eyes snapping back open. Hyrule castle grew bolder in the distance, the reflections of light gathering in the pools of Link's eyes. They shimmered up at Zelda in silent recognition.

"A grand ceremony will be held in gratification of the mighty, reputable, young Sir Link. A splendor to beheld, I'm sure. And, if I am recognizing the early signs of dawn, that will take place tonight." Zelda took care to make her words drip with sarcasm.

"Then, noble knight of my dignified, refined Royal Guard, you shall partake splendidly in this ritual. _That_ I will make sure of."

"As long as I get to see you in a dress," Zelda sang as she ushered her Loftwing into Hyrule Field, Link hot on her tail.

"It's a _cloak!"_


End file.
